The present invention relates to imaging systems. The present invention particularly relates to imaging systems for airborne reconnaissance.
Various known teachings which are believed to be related to various ones of the innovations disclosed herein will now be discussed. However, it should be noted that not every idea discussed in this section is necessarily prior art. For example, characterizations of particular patents or publications may relate them to inventive concepts in a way which is itself based on knowledge of some of the inventive concepts. Moreover, the following discussion attempts to fairly present various suggested technical alternatives (to the best of the inventor's knowledge), even though the teachings of some of those technical alternatives may not be "prior art" under the patent laws of the U.S. or of other countries.